


鸟之诗🚓①

by GuidanceParadox



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidanceParadox/pseuds/GuidanceParadox





	鸟之诗🚓①

准备？准备什么？  
准备他来骂我一顿还是打我一顿？

Loki缩在浴袍里翘着二郎腿，坐在床上看着门口的Fandral。Fandral避开了Loki询问的目光，心虚地干咳了一声。

“你……自求多福吧。”

“废什么话呢，让开。”Sif没好气地推了Fandral一下。把自己喜欢的人亲手推给别人，论谁都不会高兴——虽然他们十之八九不会真的发生什么，那也是令人不爽。

Loki倒是很享受Sif有气没地方撒的样子，笑盈盈地看着她和扎着小辫的矮子——好像是叫Hoggun？——把一个箱子搬进来，然后在箱子被打开的瞬间笑容凝固在脸上。

皮鞭，锁链，还有这个环……这都是些什么东西？？？？  
Thor Odinson这个大脑平滑的肌肉男到底要干嘛？？？？

“这人脑子是不是有什么毛病啊？”Loki好奇地拿起一根皮鞭晃了晃，“不过拿它打人好像也不是那么疼，至少不至于打到皮开肉绽——Odinson家的东西也不过如此，和他们的少爷一样垃圾。”

“可惜今晚你只能被一个脑子有病的垃圾拿着这堆垃圾调教了。”覆着茧的大手从身后一把夺过皮鞭，同时耳边响起了一个低沉的声音，“你总得为自己的过失付出点代价——现在，想想你该叫我什么？”

“……主人。”Loki看见了蓝色海洋中的阴翳，他吞了口口水、识趣地顺着人的意思服了软，刚想把两人的距离拉开却被扼住手腕生生推到了地上。Loki吃痛地闷哼出声，眼前的光线突然变暗让他下意识地想要逃离——他嗅到了空气中的危机感。

可能是玩的有点过了，现在自己也许真的惹怒了这个喜怒无常的暴君。

Thor非常满意他现在恐惧却一动也不敢动的状态，靴尖踢了踢他的小腿：“很好，主人现在命令你把衣服脱掉接受惩罚。”

“ouch……可我里面什么都没穿！”Loki不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“我想你不会想看到一个男人……”

“我让你脱掉。”Thor松了松衬衫的领口，“一个好的奴隶不会违抗主人的命令。”

Loki只得不情不愿地扯掉了挂在腰间的系带，墨绿色的丝绸缓缓顺着光洁的皮肤滑下。而Thor也终于明白为什么这样一个毒舌而又高傲、家族刚刚落败的人为何仍是万千贵妇想让之入赘的梦中情郎：Loki尽管看起来瘦削，但肌肉匀称、并不是弱不禁风；修长的四肢，好看的手指，微微发红的洁白皮肤上毫无伤痕，两片薄唇颜色比大马士革的玫瑰还要美丽，再加上与生俱来的优雅骄傲、蛊惑人心的话语和勾人魂魄的绿色眼睛——他看起来像是上帝亲手雕刻的艺术品。

难怪要他家道中落，因为那样便过于完美无瑕。Thor眯起了眼，抬手鞭梢便落在Loki赤裸的胸膛上——不轻不重，刚好让人感到疼痛却不至伤筋动骨。

就再让他再为上帝的杰作填上些凡尘气吧。

皮鞭一下下落下，猩红的鞭痕微微隆起、在洁白的皮肤上显得更似狰狞的毒虫。Loki紧紧咬着唇。他知道Thor想要什么，无非是想要他认错、要他求饶、要他把自己的骄傲双手奉上由人践踏。

可他偏不。只是被毒打一顿，但怎么也不至于死掉——更难挨的都挺过来了，区区一次惩戒也想叫他松口？

绿宝石一般闪烁着的眼中仍是倔强，铁了心般不会屈服于这一顿打。Thor的表情更暗了些。确实是小看了这人，他万万没想到让一个应当是被娇生惯养长大的少爷低头求饶会是如此之难。

那就是惩罚力度不够，或者惩罚方式不够耻辱。不过再打狠了可能会留伤——这就玩的有点过了，毕竟只是一个谣言，日后也必然会不洗自清。因为这么一点小事给人留下把柄，恐怕是显得心虚。

Thor想了想，选择了他能想到的最令人耻辱又不至伤筋动骨的方式。他坐在床边，看着Loki拍了拍自己的膝盖：“过来。”

现在要开始上演温情戏码了？鞭痕仍是火辣辣的疼，Loki慢慢地往人身边蹭，脑子里却已经想到了自己的无数种结局——无外乎是再被打一顿。他跪行着用手轻轻扶上Thor的膝盖，垂着眸嗫嚅出声：“听候您的吩咐，主人。”

虽然自己是吃软不吃硬还死要面子，但挨打这种事还是少一点是一点吧。

而眼前人小猫般乖顺的样子很明显能取悦于人，Thor抬手搓了搓Loki的黑发：“很好，听话的奴隶应当受到奖赏。”  
“现在，趴到我的腿上，把屁股抬起来。”他笑着补充道，“你为自己赚得的奖赏就是将牛皮鞋换成我的手。”

“不！”Loki闻言近乎是疯狂地挣扎了起来。Thor本来放在床边的手紧紧扯住他的手腕，力量上的压制使得他再大力的抵抗也不过是更加激怒对方——不消片刻，Loki便不得不抬起臀瓣，整个人被压在了Thor的腿上。

然而预期的痛感迟迟未至，Loki不由得回头悄悄观察人的脸色，却发现了对方注视着自己的玩味的目光。  
所以一切都完了。在Thor的手落下前，Loki绝望地想到。

Thor这边也是意料之外。Loki的姿势恰好能让人将他的身下一览无余，而Thor刚打算下手的瞬间却发现了些许异样。

或许他的身体如此诱人是有原因的，Thor想到。谁又能想到呢？——堂堂Laufeyson家的少爷之所以洁身自好的原因竟是因为他的身体。

一个被视为恶魔之子的、淫荡的双性人。

像是确认什么一般，Thor的指节向着人身下的雌穴探去。粗糙的指尖地并不十分温柔地揉搓着软肉，也不知是有心还是无意——几声轻不可闻的呻吟流入了他的耳朵。他头脑一热，翻身便将黑发的小奴隶压在了床上——并不忘将他的手腕顺手用锁链套在床柱上。  
“不过我想，特别的宠物也许需要特别的惩罚——你说呢？”

Loki完全没有想到对方会如此直接，以至于在人的覆着薄茧的指尖按上穴口时毫无防备地轻呼出声——不同于自己的手指，被Thor触碰过的地方如电流般泛起酥麻的感觉。Loki还未从突如其来的刺激中回过神来，便被人压在了柔软的床榻上。接下来该发生什么他再清楚不过，看着人胯下微微隆起的欲望，Loki嘴角勾起了嘲讽似的微笑。  
“对着一个肮脏的双性人起了反应？我的主人当真是个饥不择食的疯子。”

而Thor只是笑笑，兀自掰开了Loki的双腿，一根手指不由分说便插入了人微微打开的花蕾抠挖着开疆拓土。第二根，第三根手指借着湿润接连挤了进去，在触到某一点时如愿感受到了身下人的一阵战栗，便开始执着地在那一位置揉搓碰撞起来。  
Loki狠狠咬住下唇，企图吞下细碎的呻吟。未经人事的少年哪里知道被他人抚慰的快感？他闭上眼睛，好像这样就能忘记这一令人羞耻的现状一般，挣扎着企图逃脱人的掌控。  
“哈啊……变态、混蛋……呜……你放开我……！”

“我变态？那被变态玩硬了的你得是个多不知廉耻的婊子，嗯？”Thor拔出手指，胡乱蹭了蹭Loki已经被淫水打湿的大腿，随后将滴滴答答拉着粘稠银丝的指节顶在了Loki的唇边。“而且两边都这么淫荡——瞧瞧你，用手指碰几下都能把你玩成这样，换个大家伙是不是能把你操化了？”

“操你……呜！”Loki被他羞辱的满脸通红，张嘴刚想骂回去便被人趁虚而入，粗糙的手指在口中搅动，刮蹭按压着搅动着津液的舌。嘴角因长时间无法合拢而变得有些麻麻的痛，Loki狠狠咬了一下Thor的手指，如愿地得到了解脱，却只是恨恨瞪着他不发一言。

Thor只觉得好气又好笑，明明已沦落至此任人鱼肉，他到底是哪来的这么些脾气？  
算了，这样才有意思。Thor不急不缓地揉捏按压着人胸前的乳珠。上来就倒贴的家伙反倒是没意思，把这样的一副傲慢的面具撕碎才让人有成就感。  
在床上，就没有他搞不定的人。

胸前粗鲁的触感让Loki的呼吸不禁粗重了几分，伴随着刚刚被开启、渐渐感到难耐的空洞的小穴一张一合，将身体轻轻染上带着情欲的红色。下身早已在Thor的动作下颤抖着挺立却得不到解放，在理智和欲望之间挣扎着，Loki挣扎着想要曲起腿却被粗暴地按下。

“这幅身体只能我来碰，这是对你诸多惩戒中的一项。”恶魔的低语在耳边响起，“不过——如果你肯求我的话，我就帮帮你。”

“那你。就……嗯啊、你就做梦去吧……！”强烈的刺激让Loki眼前一白，男人宽大温热的手贴住他的阴茎套弄，却在他攀上峰顶时狠心地堵住了马眼来回揉搓。充血的欲望得不到释放，敏感之处被薄茧摩擦的发疼，Loki的声音里不自觉带上了哭腔。  
“呜……给、给我……”

“那你求求我？”金发的暴君笑着端详着他眼角带泪、满脸通红的样子，坏心眼地加大了手上的力度，使人吃痛地发出细碎的呻吟。

“放开……呜！”前端被限制着本就叫Loki头脑发昏，渴求着被充满的雌穴又突然被一片粗糙的布料顶上。他本能地挺着腰轻蹭着迎合着可以满足自己的炙热物体，却被一阵更加迅猛粗暴的动作带乱了节奏。前后夹击的攻势刺激的Loki两眼发白，不成个的呻吟倾泻而出，一股热流打在了Thor的胯间，霎时羞的Loki满脸通红。

“只是蹭蹭你就潮吹了？双性的身体真是如传闻般淫荡。”Thor伏下身去任由温热的吐息打在Loki已经红的快要滴出血的耳尖，“前面也不好受吧？嗯？”  
“求求我，求求我就让你射。”

“哈嗯……求、求求你……给我……”  
理智在情欲面前总是能被轻易击碎。Loki的声音发颤，讨好般地努力使自己贴近Thor坚实而温暖的身体，手腕牵扯着松动的锁链碰撞作响，骄傲的绿色眼中雾气迷蒙——而这一切的确很能讨好他的主人。Thor满意地点点头，加快了手上撸动的速度，任由Loki尖叫着交代了他一手的白浊。他看着身下的青年被抽去了骨头般瘫软在床上，抬手拍了拍人瘦削的脸：“怎么，就这点程度？别忘了你的任务。”

Loki艰难地从床上爬起，跪伏下来轻轻舔舐着那团被撑的鼓鼓囊囊的布料。而Thor则是直接解开了腰带，任由胯间巨物挺起直直地打在Loki的脸上。

“亲吻它，服侍它，到我满意为止。”他的主人如是命令到。

这对Loki又何尝不是一种诱惑？——他晓得这是此时最能给他带来“满足感”的东西，便顺从地低下头去，从根部细碎地舔吻到前端，舌尖轻轻勾过冠状沟，一点点地试图将这一根从头部开始吞下。

Thor不禁发出了一声闷哼——他已经忍耐了很久。Loki并没有什么经验，牙齿时不时地在他的阴茎上磕碰着，外加每次吞到最深处干呕造成的收缩、被撑的有些鼓胀的脸颊、充满情欲的迷离眼神，每每逼得他快要缴械却总是无法越过那条线。他伸出手，抓住了青年的黑发加快了抽插的速度，最后将精液悉留在了人的嘴里。

“不准吐，全都咽下去。”这是他的第二道命令。

老实讲，精液的味道并不怎么样，但Loki还是选择顺从。一想到那根巨大将会进入自己，血管蹭着自己的内壁跳动，抽插着肉体相碰的声响，他的身体便兴奋不已。  
——他从未想过自己的身体竟当真如此淫荡。  
奥丁在上，Loki盯着Thor那挂着水光、再度挺立的欲望暗自想着，但愿今晚我不会被干死在这张床上。

几乎是同时，Loki就大开双腿压在了床上。Thor大的狰狞的性器抵在雌穴的穴口打转，在对方吮吸着的邀请之中缓慢而艰难地破开。

太大了。Loki的脑子里已经容不下其他的想法，他哭叫着攥紧了身下的床单，央求着Thor慢一点、再慢一点。而Thor不为所动，长驱直入着破开了一片片未经开拓的温暖，直到突破了某个屏障后才一愣，看着二人交合处缓缓流下的暗红痕迹。

“第一次？”

Loki疼的说不出话，只是抽噎着点了点头。Thor叹了口气，一挺胯先使得阴茎整根进入，难得温柔地在他颈间和发梢细细地吻着，好像这样就能止住怀中人的颤抖。

“啧，这么敏感的身体，不知道的真以为你被不少男人睡过了。”

Thor似是讥讽地说着，双手揉捏着人圆润紧致的臀瓣：他在等，等Loki慢慢适应他。而Loki则是毫无还嘴的力气，喘息着等待疼痛过去，快感便又一次不依不饶地爬了上来，身体渴求似地吮吸着体内的巨物，血管跳动的频率从肉壁传来。身下的性器再次挺立起来，Loki扭动着身体，仿佛这样轻轻的摩擦就能使他再攀上快感的巅峰。

泛红的皮肤上还留着隆起的鞭痕，黑发的受虐者便急不可耐地请求施虐者将他拆吃入腹。Thor已经被他紧致的小穴折磨的快要发疯，此时哪还忍得住顾及Loki的感受？小麦色的肌肉像是要吞没对方一样锁住了纤细的腰，金发的雄狮噬咬着苍白的颈、在光洁的肌肤上留下青紫的痕迹，腰间挺动的速率也丝毫不减，在横冲直撞着碾过某一点时如愿听到了黑发的小猎物的尖叫转高着泄了身，大腿因快感的刺激发着抖，缩紧着喷涌出爱液的小穴却无法得到休息，反倒被身上人嘲弄起来。

“小骚货，床单都叫你弄湿了——流了这么多水，你是被操化了么？别这么急，今晚还长的很，我的约顿的雪宝宝。”

Loki被他的一番话羞辱的面色更加红了。他本想着反驳，开口却成了软糯的呻吟和带着哭腔的请求。  
他爱死了这种极乐的快感，却也恨透了这幅让他注定低人一等、只能沦为取乐工具的身体。他的耳间充斥着肉体碰撞带起的淫糜水声、身后的男人粗重的吐息以及自己不知廉耻的叫声。性器在体内打转，此时兽性的本能占据了主导地位，他扭动着屁股迎合着两个人的欲望，电流涌过般的酥麻感一阵阵冲击着他的脊椎、他的大脑，破碎的哭喊伴随着一波波袭来的快感倾泻而下，阴茎挺立着涨的发疼、颤巍巍地将要再次释放，却二度被人的指堵住了铃口。

“我说了，这是惩罚——你不能太享受了。”男人亲吻着他发烫的耳尖，“想想你该叫我什么、怎么求我？我可以允许你和我一起。”

Loki感受到另一只手抚摸上了自己的腰窝。他颤抖着倾身向前躲避，却又撞上了Thor仿佛带着阳光的温度的炽热胸膛，有力的心跳声从他扶在人坚实胸肌上的掌心传递过来。  
他知道Thor也在忍耐，这是一场耐力的对决——而自己必输无疑。  
可他在犹豫。哪怕仅剩一丝的理智，他也不愿任由自己的尊严被踏入泥中，沦为与娼妓无异的玩物——但欲望此时比他的所谓尊严略胜一筹，初经人事的身体叫嚣着疼痛，却也恳求着更多的疼爱和满足，仿佛被人扼住喉咙般两眼发昏，Loki呜咽着和残存着的脆弱底线奋力抗争，晃着发昏的头呢喃着拒绝，却听起来像极了变相的邀请。  
“不……啊……我不、呜嗯，不行……不要……”

“不要我？明明兴奋的湿透了却说不要？没良心的小贱货。”Thor佯装生气地整根拔出，只坐在Loki的面前笑吟吟地看着，“瞧——它现在生气了，这可怎么办？”

突如其来的空虚感使Loki难受地挣扎着。压垮他理智的最后一句话轻飘飘地落下，身体便更加炽热地燃烧了起来——他渴望被填满，渴望被抚摸，渴望Thor的气息将他包围。  
让狗屁的尊严都见鬼去吧。Loki喘息着挪动着靠近Thor，努力地扭动着身体想要讨好人却是无果——手腕上的锁链限制着他，使那令人餍足的欲望近在眼前却好似远在天边。他被欲望磨的受不住了，只得带着哭腔拖着长音求饶。  
“求求你……求求你，我错了……给我、给我……”

Thor满足于他满脸潮红的淫荡神色，挺挺胯用巨大的龟头在人的穴口磨蹭，却故意绷着脸不肯进入：“这可不行，Loki。这就是你的道歉吗？要有点诚意……你知道我喜欢听什么，而且最好快点，不然你就等着下次吧——我可不保证你会不会憋坏。”

下一次？下一次是什么意思？Loki的脑袋被快感和空虚感刺激的发蒙，轻声叫着往下坐去将温热的龟头浅浅地吞进、却勾起了更强烈的欲潮。  
不够，不够，远远不够——  
还要更多。  
他终究是难耐的受不住了，话尾拖曳着软糯旖旎的尾音哀求着他的暴君、他的主人：“求求你，主人，求求你……把我……把我操死在这个床上、填满我的小骚穴……”

“用什么填满？嗯？你可得说明白点。”  
“用，用……用你下面……呜！”

Thor轻笑着吻了吻Loki红的快滴出血的脸颊。他知道这个心高气傲的小少爷断是说不出来的，能做到这一步已经是他现在的极限了。  
反正来日方长，他这样想着，再度进入了渴求着他的温暖雌穴。不似先前的浅尝辄止，迅速的抽插将两人腿间的液体拍起些微白色泡沫，冲刺着一遍遍碾过敏感点的快感激的Loki睁大了眼，骨节嶙峋的脖颈如同天鹅般弯曲成优美的颤抖的弧度，最终在体内被一股热浪填满的同时前端得到了释放，精液斑斑洒在了两个人身体之间，为本就灼热的空气中又填上了些淫糜的色彩。  
Loki剧烈地喘息着，眸光涣散着在床上再无招架之力；而Thor则是难得温柔地擦去了他脸上的污浊与生理性泪水，声音低哑地笑着。

“我说了，今夜还长的很——我们有的是时间。”

——仿佛是恶魔的邀请，邀他扯断翅膀与他共同坠入地狱。


End file.
